The Vigilante: Awakening
by Ethan Kurosaki
Summary: Hey guys. This is a crossover of my character Delsin Dragneel and the PC and Ps4 game: Warframe. it is awesome, just started playing it on my PC yesterday. Enjoy! (IF you want to know more about the game, the go to warframe wikia)


The Vigilante: Awakening

I looked around and saw that I was standing in a black void, with nothing there, except me. I looked around then I was attacked by….. Something. I looked around, and then I was attacked by some unseen force. I dodged objects that whizzed by my head. But I wasn't fast enough and received several wounds on my body. "Ungh!" I yelled as I received several more wounds, then just like the knives came, they disappeared. I fell to my knees weak and looked up to find a figure standing in front of me. The figure had a mask that looked like a fox and in a dark cloak. He stood there watching me. All I saw was his one black eye on his left. The look in his eye looked like he was….. Laughing at me. I painfully tried to pick myself up, but fell over and over again. Then I heard a "Shing!" I looked up and saw that an energy katana was stabbed into the ground right in front of me and glowing with blue and electric currents. Then I saw a white light drape over me then….. Nothing.

I woke up with a start and looked around as I saw darkness. So I drew my hand out and touched a glass wall in front of me. I felt behind me which was cushioned and I felt a chill run down my entire body. I cleared the frost from the glass and saw tons of glass containers with frost all over them too. I looked up and saw dozens or maybe millions more. I pressed against the glass, but it won't budge. "Gotta get outta here." I thought and raised my fist to strike down the glass. "UNGH!" I made a dent in the glass, struck again, and again. Then for the final blow, I slowly raised my foot and kicked the glass, which was at its limit. "CRASH!" All of the broken glass fell into what seemed like a bottomless pit and I was released. I grabbed the edge of the container and looked around. "What?" I said as I looked around. I saw more figures in the other containments, but they didn't look human. I carefully climbed down from my shelf and landed on the catwalk, where I walked up to another container and wiped the frost off to get a better look at the figure. "What the-!?" I yelled and jumped back as I saw the figure. It was all white with a horn and had a body that was human. "What is this thing? "I thought and looked at the top of the container, "Tenno? Isn't that a type of samurai or something?" I said out loud. I looked around for an escape route, and then happened to see an air vent 2 stories up. "Nice." I thought and climbed toward the shaft. I reached it, grabbed it, and tore it off with all my strength. I went in and crawled in there until, I reached a floor grate, opened it, and got out. I looked around in what looked like a safe or something like that. I looked around and saw a shining case behind me. I walked toward it and saw what shocked me: it was the sword from my dream. I took off the lid and held the katana by the handle. It was a beautiful katana, had a razor and cutting edge, kind of glowed blue, and had blue electric currents running through the blade. I put it in its cover and strapped it to my back. I reached the door and pushed it open and revealed a sight that shocked me. I was in a bright courtyard with debris almost everywhere. I looked around and saw a horrifying sight. Bodies of bulky creatures and the white horned ones looked just like the one I saw in the container were lying everywhere. "This must where a war happened." I thought. I went to each and checked out to see if they're were alive, but then I came across a tenno that was glowing. I came closer until I was an inch away, which caused something to jump onto my wrist. I pulled away quickly and jumped back in fright. I looked at my wrist and saw a white wrist strap. "What's this?" I thought and poked it with my finger. It then started spreading everywhere on my body; onto my leg, arms, hands, and everything else. When it stopped I opened my eyes and found myself looking out of a black visor. I looked at my fist which was coated in what looked like a fabric substance. I then knocked on it and the responding sound confirmed my suspicion: it was actually armor. "Wow, I feel…..good." I thought. I threw a few left jabs, a couple right hooks, and then went on to free running.

Meanwhile…

"Hey, we have one on our map." A shadowed figure said to the commander. He waved the commander over and they both looked at the sensory map. A single blue dot was moving a little and wasn't very far from where they were. "Are you sure it's not a glitch?" the officer knocked on the screen to make sure and nodded, "Yes, we have actually found a living tenno. He may be the last of them." The commander stood back and nodded with satisfaction. "Take us down." The officer nodded, "Yes, ma'am." The officer grabbed hold of the controls and went down to the dark prison.

"WOOHOO!" I yelled as I flew through the air and landed on my feet again. "Wow, this is really awesome." I thought. I looked around and saw a glowing path. "I'd better stop fooling around and found a way out of here." I thought and followed the path. I was then lead to a clearing where the path disappeared. "W-w-what!? Where'd it go?" I said, and then heard a high noise getting louder and louder in pitch and felt strong wind currents. I looked up and saw an aircraft that was as big as two jets combined and was covered in white. I watched as the plane landed on the ground, the engine being turned off, and the door opening. I cautiously approached the door, and then did a backflip as a gunshot came from inside the cabin. I stood in a ready position to see who my opponents were. Two figures came out with guns aimed at me. None of us spoke until the tall one yelled, "Okay, if your hostile attack, if you understand then put your hands in the air." I stood still confused then stood up, "Okay, okay we don't have to do this formal business or some bull shit like that." I raised my hands in front of me, "But first, lower your guns will you?" bu.t the shorter solider was shaking so hard that he accidentally pulled the trigger. I ducked as the laser line nearly came into contact with my head. "OH MY GOD! IT'S A TENNO CAN YOU BELIEVE IT!?" "SMACK!" the taller solider smacked the smaller one on the head and turned back to me. "Well, who are you?" I stood back up and said, "Delsin Dragneel." The two looked up shocked. "The Vigilante? What's he doing here?" "How do these two know who I am?" I thought as I stepped forward. "Hey wait-." Then I grunted in pain and fell into blackness as the tall officer shot me with a stun bullet and the last thing I heard them say was, "We need him."

I woke up with a start in what looked like a chamber with white walls. Then I noticed that someone was watching me: a 19 year old girl standing there, watching me. "Who are you? Where am I?" I asked. She went to the right corner and pressed a button on the control panel. The glass frame retracted and she said, "Follow me." She led me down an illuminated hallway, made a right, and stopped in front of a double door. "All of your questions will be answered, Tenno. Please enter the room. They are waiting for you." I looked at her as she turned around and left me there. The doors revealed a big white room with a round table and 11 people sitting around it. "You must be the Tenno, please take a seat." A secretary told me on my right. I slowly walked toward the nearest seat and sat down. "Ahem well, let us begin." I looked and focused on a tall, kinda bulky figure, in a blue and white armor. "He must be a Tenno." I realized.

"My name is Frost and I am the leader of the frost Tennos." He nodded at me. "It is an honor that you are here with us Excalibur." I tilted my head in confusion, "Who now?" I asked. "Ah, you must not be familiar with this. Let us explain." He waved his hand and a digital screen popped up on the wall. "We will explain to you then." He turned back to the screen and began. "Thousands of years ago, our ancestors were ninjas. They were silent and proud warriors. They called themselves the Tenno. They protected their home, allies, and most importantly, the world." He paused and continued, "But this peace didn't last. Not when the Grindeer came." He waved his hand and another image appeared showing a ninja that looked like a demon. "They were known to be the most dangerous ninja clan of all and they took control of the first Tenno. With him, nobody could defeat him, except the Excalibur." I scratched my head, "Um, is that the name of the legendary sword?" He turned to me and said, "Yes, your leader was named after the sword after being known for being the most skilled swords men". He turned back to the screen. "Anyway, he and the first Tenno were best friends, but then they were forced into an epic duel. The result was the first Tenno's death." "After that, the leader of the Tenno refused to ever hold the skana ever again. With that resulting in his death." He turned and looked at me, "Ever since his deaths, the Grindeer have taken control over and trying to destroy all of the Tenno." "We have been looking for the last one, hoping that we might have a chance to win this war." I looked around as Frost and his allies all looked at me, "ME?" Frost nodded, "Yes, the Excalibur suit has chosen you Delsin Dragneel or should I say, The Vigilante." I stood up quickly and reached for my skana, but it wasn't there. Frost calmly explained, "It's okay, the official forces are all gone." I sighed, "Well okay, but when do I start?" Frost sighed and said, "As usual, you don't take a break. Well, you are going to have to fight another Tenno to see if you will be accepted." I nodded, "I understand." I turned to leave, when Frost called back to me, "Here." He pressed and button and my armor strap and sword appeared in front of me. I put the strap latch onto my wrist and strapped my sword to my back. "It's true, you are the last Excalibur." Frost said as he watched the armor finish covering every inch of my body. I turned and said, "Let's go."


End file.
